Supernatural Valentine's Day: A explicação
by Larysam
Summary: Dean, o que é... - Weechester


"**Supernatural Valentine's Day: A explicação"**

**AUTOR:** LARYSAM

**DATA:** MAIO DE 2009

**NOTA1:** Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.

**NOTA2:** Essa é minha primeira fic "desafio". Sem beta. Oneshot. Essa é basicamente a descrição do desafio, lançado pela Crica:

"Sei que o Dia dos Namorados lá nos States se comemora em fevereiro, mas o nosso está chegando e, em tempo de hiato, pensei em ocuparmos nossas mentes criativas com mais uma brincadeira.

Como nos outros desafios que temos feito, todo ficwriter pode participar, basta ter vontade e escrever, obedecendo àquelas velhas regrinhas: Oneshot, sem beta, onde personagens de Supernatural vivem situações ocorridas num Dia dos Namorados. Tá valendo romance, comédia, aventura, ou o velho e básico terror. Os textos deverão ser publicados entre os dias 31 de maio e 12 de junho, usando o título "Supernatural Valentine's Day: (mais o nome da fic dado por vcs)."

**RESUMO:** Dean, o que é... - Weechester

Nota: Dedico essa fic a minha amiga, prima, Vickyloka que é uma verdadeira fã de Weechester

--------------------------------------

Já era tarde da noite e eles estavam mais uma vez sozinhos no quarto de um motel barato, enquanto seu pai estava em algum lugar caçando o sobrenatural. Dean encontrava-se sentado no sofá, assistindo televisão e tentando se distrair e se convencer que seu pai tinha esquecido de ligar, mas que estava tudo bem.

- Porcaria de programação! – Dean bufou, desistindo de procurar algo melhor para assistir e jogando o controle no sofá. – Só passa esses filmes melosos. Maldito Dias dos Namorados!

Nesse instante na televisão, começava um filme que chamou atenção de Dean. Ele olhou para o relógio e com um sorriso constatou que ia começar os filmes mais interessantes. Era mais um filme voltado para o dia dos namorados, mas esse não era nada meloso. Dean estava tão atento ao filme, esperando pela A cena que se assustou quando escutou uma voz a suas costas.

- Dean? – Sam falava com a voz sonolenta. – O que você está fazendo acordado?

O susto foi tão grande que Dean pulou no sofá e desastradamente pegou o controle quase o derrubando e desligando a televisão.

- Dean, o que era aquilo que você estava assistindo? – Sam encarava a televisão desligada e diante o silêncio de Dean, virou-se para o irmão. – Você está vermelho.

- Sammy, você devia está dormindo. – Dean se ajeitou no sofá, tentando controlar a respiração ainda descompassada. – E eu não estou vermelho nada, pirralho.

- Estava, sim. – Sam falou agora num tom aborrecido. – E você também devia está dormindo, chato.

Mas, Sam não voltou para cama e sim deu a volta no sofá e se sentou ao lado de Dean, olhando para os pés.

- O que foi, Sammy? – Dean estava curioso agora, Sam só agia assim quando tinha algo errado. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Eu vi o que você estava assistindo. – Sam, agora, estava vermelho e Dean preocupado, se Sam contasse para o seu pai o que ele vinha assistindo de madrugada.

- Sam, o que você viu?

- Eu vi... vi aquela mulher e aquele homem fazendo... – Sam não tinha coragem de olhar para o seu irmão e, se fosse possível, Sam estava ficando cada vez mais vermelho. – O que eles estavam fazendo, Dean?

- Sammy! Isso não é assunto para você, você só tem 7 anos.

- Eu não sou tão pequeno assim. E é SAM! – Sam se levantou, deixando Dean ao se dirigir para cama, mas parou uns poucos passos.

- Eles estavam fazendo sexo? – Sam perguntou numa voz tão baixa que Dean não tinha certeza se tinha ouvido direito.

Dean olhou para Sam com os olhos arregalados, como o seu irmãozinho, tão inocente, poderia saber de algo assim?

- Eu escutei uns alunos mais velhos falando sobre isso na escola. Eles falaram que seria hoje nos Dia dos Namorados – Sam respondeu diante o olhar de Dean, baixando a cabeça como se tivesse de acabar de confessar uma travessura. – Mas, eu não sei o que é, Dean. Você me explica? – Disse colocando o seu melhor olhar de cachorro pidão.

"Merda! Como eu vou explicar para Sam o que é sexo?!". Dean pensou, tentando se ajeitar no sofá, enquanto Sam voltava a sentar do seu lado.

- Sammy, sexo é... uma coisa.. que o homem e a mulher fazem juntos.

- É que nem beijar? Eu acho isso nojento. – Sam colocou um cara de nojo que fez Dean rir.

- Você não vai pensar isso quando der seu primeiro beijo. – E escutando isso Sam arregalou ainda mais os olhos.

- Dean! Você já beijou , não foi? Foi! Quem foi? Foi bom?

- Ôooo, calma ai, irmãozinho. Você não acha que ta querendo saber de mais. Isso não lhe interessa.

- Desculpa. – Sam falou sem jeito.

- Não precisa se desculpar. – Dean assanhava o cabelo de Sam num cafuné. – E sim, eu já beijei uma menina na nossa última escola. Foi... molhado. Tá bom, é isso.

Sam ficou olhando para o irmão por um momento e isso estava deixando realmente Dean sem jeito. – Tudo bem, mas você ainda não explicou. – Sam tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- Eu já disse, é algo que a mulher e o homem fazem juntos. – Dean não estava à vontade com toda essa conversa. Não era ele que devia está explicando isso para Sam.

- Mas, o que eles fazem exatamente, Dean? É um tipo de brincadeira? Só se faz no Dia dos Namorados?

- Não só no Dia dos Namorados. E é mais ou menos uma brincadeira, Sam. – Dean ria. – Só que tá mais para uma brincadeira de médico.

Sam abriu a boca, depois a fechou e parecia preocupado.

- O que foi, Sammy?

- Eu acho que já fiz sexo. – Ao ouvir isso, Dean se engasgou com a própria saliva.

- O quê?! Como assim, Sammy? Quem foi que encostou em você? – Dean estava vermelho, mas dessa vez de raiva e medo. Medo que alguém tivesse tocado no seu irmãozinho.

- Eu... já brinquei de médico com Fred, meu amigo de classe. Ele era o paciente com um corte na perna e eu era o médico que o curava. Você acha que eu e ele fizemos sexo, Dean?

Dean, por um momento, achou que teria um ataque, o susto tinha sido tão, grande, mas diante da explicação do irmão e o medo inocente na voz dele, Dean começou a rir.

- Não, Sammy, você ainda é virgem. – E vendo a interrogação na expressão do irmão, prosseguiu, rindo. – Quer dizer que você nunca fez sexo.

- Não tou entendendo, então, Dean. Como sexo é uma brincadeira de médico?

- Não, Sammy. Eu disse que está mais para... tá bom, desisto. Você sabe que eu sou péssimo explicando essas coisas, mas você tem que me prometer não contar para o papai.

- Palavra de escoteiro. – Sam respondeu de imediato, levando a mão direita ao peito.

Balançando a cabeça e se perguntado se esse era a coisa certa, Dean ligou a TV. Estava passando outro filme, mas ele soube que tinha colocado no momento certo.

Dean não prestou atenção no filme, mas sim, em Sam que assistia ao filme com uma cara assustada.

- Dean... por que ela tá gritando, isso doe? – Sam perguntou mais sem desviar o rosto do filme.

- Não sei, Sammy, mas acho que ela tá gostando.

Sam não perguntou mais nada e assim que a cena acabou, Sam se levantou de supetão, assuntando Dean.

- Isso é mais nojento que beijar. – E dizendo isso foi para o quarto se deitando, mas de lá ainda gritou. – Você devia ir dormir, papai ligou quando você estava dormindo e disse que partiremos amanha logo cedo.

- Papai ligou e você não disse nada? – Dean tinha desfeito o sorriso no rosto e estava com raiva agora.

- Acho que esqueci. – Sam devolveu casualmente.

- Acho que esqueci. – Dean repetiu as palavras de Sam. – Ainda lhe mato. – E dizendo isso desligou a televisão e se dirigiu para a outra cama.

Depois de um momento de silêncio, Dean já acreditava que seu irmão estava dormindo quando escutou seu nome.

- Dean? Você tá dormindo?

- Que é agora, Sammy?

- Obrigado.

- Pelo quê?

- Por me explicar, quer dizer, mostrar o que é sexo. – Dean não estava vendo o rosto do irmão, mas tinha certeza que ele estava vermelho.

- Hun... de nada.

- Eu falei para o Fred que você ia me explicar. Eu sempre posso contar com você para tudo, Dean. – Dizendo isso, Sam se virou, dando as costas para o irmão. – Boa noite, irmãozão.

Dean ficou um momento olhando para a silhueta do irmão, sentido aquele calor no peito e uma alegria imensa. – Boa noite, Sammy.

No dia seguinte, John chegou logo cedo e os três seguiram pela estrada. Nenhum dos dois comentou sobre aquela noite e se Sam tinha ficado impressionado com aquele filme, ele não comentou, mas, Dean podia sentir Sam olhar para ele de vez em quando sorrindo. Dean sabia que aquele dia dos namorados ficaria na sua lembrança por ter sido mais um momento único entre ele e Sam, e, nessas horas, Dean se sentia importante.

------------------------------------

Nota: Não é bem falando do dia dos namorados, mas fiquei me perguntando como foi a fase do "por que" de Sam e com certeza coube a Dean esclarecer essas coisas para o Winchester caçula. Então, eu aproveitei para encaixar no desafio da Crica. Espero que gostem. Reviews sempre bem-vindas.


End file.
